darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Gather Your Wits
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Robustus Shred Nitrogear walks into the repair bay. "Hey, Comrade Robustus." Nitrogear greets Robustus with a wave, before standing a respectable distance away from the medic. "I met with a very interesting medic last cycle in Cubicron named Lifeline. We had interesting discussion. Recently Comrade Slipstream and I were executing some aerial maneuvers." Robustus looks up from his tool that he is cleaning to pass some time, "Good cycle Nitrogear." he pauses and smiles a hint, "Oh? And what was this discussion about hmm?" he inquires. Nitrogear casts his optics away, "I am sorry to not have come here first, Comrade." After saying as so, Nitrogear gets on with what was discussed with the other medic, "As I said, Comrade Slipstream and I were conducting aerial maneuvers. She executed a maneuver that required complete engine cutout. I successfully completed the initial part, but had difficulty after the engine cutout sequence. It seems my turbine engines require returning to RPM before flight restabilizes." Nitrogear sounds like this concerns him greatly.. What if his engines were rendered completely inoperable? Robustus hmms softly and waves a hand at you like he gets it, "You came here anyway, so that means you rather have us tend to your needs. Though Lifeline is a capable medic, she won't have the equipment or parts that we do." he intones, gesturing to a med table. "I'll take a look at your engines and see if there are any internal issues." As soon as Robustus mentions he'll look at Nitrogear's engines, Nitrogear backs way off. "No way, Comrade." A visible shiver runs down Nitrogear's entire core, as if something is troubling him deeply. Nothing else is said as it appears that some sort of scenario is replaying itself through Nitrogear's processor. Robustus frowns at Nitrogear, looking cross for a moment, then that melts away and he vents out softly. "Fine. I won't make you. Just know that I'll look at them if you are ready to do so. Otherwise you'll just have to avoid turning off your turbines in fight." Several more moments pass as Nitrogear shakes his head, trying to dismiss the replay. "Sorry, Comrade." Nitrogear remains pensive, with a frown across his face as well. "It is just.." Nitrogear doesn't complete his sentence. But things that shouldn't be done to an active, living Spark, have. Robustus returns to his tool cleaning, "Its just that all the sudden the Decepticon warriors have lost faith in their new medic. I get it." he notes, sounding hurt and gruff all at the same time. "I'll let Shred know you need your engines looked at then. If that is suitable." Nitrogear approaches Robustus, and places a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. "It is not that, Comrade. It is not you or Shred at all. I doubt I would allow her to examine them." Nitrogear appears more hurt then you are, and replies with a whisper: "I .. I remember, Comrade. I remember things that were done in the lab." Robustus seems to ignore the hand on his shoulder, at least until you mention a lab. He looks over his shoulder where the hand is at you, "Lab?" he inquires. Nitrogear nods several times. "Yes, Comrade. I will spare you the details. I do not wish to taint a Spark as kind as yours." Nitrogear offers a small smile, in compliment to Robustus. Robustus's optics narrow slightly, "Then give me the quick and to the point version Nitrogear. Something .. anything.. to explain why all the sudden you don't want a medic touching you." Nitrogear interprets Robustus' narrowed eyes as a sign of sudden hostility, and he doesn't like it. "I had hoped you would not show me such hostility, Comrade. But it seems I was mistaken." Nitrogear turns around, as to avoid Robustus' gaze. By Primus, Nitrogear is tempted to walk off right here, right now, without saying anything more. But he does reply: "It is not that I don't want a medic touching me, Comrade... Nor do I want to avoid maintenance." Nitrogear still avoids the question, hoping he won't have to go into detail. Robustus frowns and looks mildly surprised at how you interpret his optic narrowing. There's a couple of soft vents from the medic, almost like he's keeping himself in check... or perhaps just mentally taking a moment to gather his wits. "Nitrogear, you have much to learn about what true hostility is and trust me I have not shown you such." then he looks down to his tools to continue the cleaning routine, "I may not know what they did in this lab, but I can tell by the fact you are touchy about your engines that it isn't pleasant. If you don't wish to share it because you feel it would somehow taint me, then you would misjudge my ability to handle such things." he states, not even looking up as he dries his tools and puts them into his forearm storage. "I am old enough to have seen many things, some which would make your very spark shutter." Nitrogear adds, "Having faced Lord Megatron, I can give a fairly accurate judgment to hostility, Comrade. But perhaps I have underestimated you." Nitrogear turns back around now, to face Robustus fully. "Thank you for your reassurance." Nitrogear nods, feeling better about himself. "Experiments, Comrade. I was torn apart and put together... so many times. And each was .. quite painful. These engines and chassis are of this nature." Nitrogear indicates that the reason why everything was out of place when you opened him... as well that his very engines are Experimental. Robustus finishes setting his tools into his forearm storage and shuts the access panel closed before he looks up and addresses you. "Experiments for what reason? To see how long a mech can put up with pain? Or was it just the engines themselves?" he asks. Nitrogear shakes his head, "I don't know, Comrade. I won't go back there to find out." Nitrogear casts his optics over his shoulder and out the door, as if looking back. Finally, he turns his head back to look upon Robustus, awaiting his reply. Robustus inclines his head, "I understand Nitrogear." is all the medic can really say, then looks toward the med bay door as well. "Expecting someone?" Nitrogear rubs his head and laughs, immediately lightening the mood. "Oh. No, Comrade. Just thinking for a moment. I am glad I could talk to you about all this, though." With a huff, Nitrogear continues in a less energetic tone, "They were conducted by.. us. Though I will never call them Comrade." Nitrogear reveals that it was, in fact, the Decepticons who did it. Robustus cocks his head, studying you a long moment in silence. "Not unexpected. Though disturbing." he intones. Nitrogear smiles, "Thanks, Robustus. Maybe I'll get the courage to finally have you look at my engines sometime. For now, Lord Megatron has ordered me to sweep Polyhex for any further intruders." Robustus inclines his head to Nitrogear, "I'll be here when you do, Nitrogear, travel safely." he offers to the seeker mech with a slight smile. At the door to the med lab now, a familiar shape stands a moment, tall, slender, and mostly jet black, Shred's optics gleam crimson as she enters, noting in greeting to Nitrogear and Robustus. Robustus looks over to the form of Shred, "Good cycle Shred." he offers, his smile growing slightly. "I trust you have recharged well?" Nitrogear smiles and returns Shred's nod. "Comrade Shred, good to see you. Wish I could stay, but I have work to do. See you again soon, Comrade." Nitrogear offers a wave as he exits the repair bay. Shred smiles, and she nods to Robustus, "I have indeed, Robustus. " As Nitrogear speaks she turns to him, "It is also good to see you. Work safely. I'd rather not have to repair you. “It may be a weird way to put it, but she really doesn't want her fellow Decepticons to get hurt. She'd rather be obsolete as a medic. Robustus inclines his head and watches the mech leave, he vents out a moment and shakes his head, "Sometimes I worry about the warriors we treat." he murmurs, "Too many secrets, mechs and femmes both hiding things about themselves. It’s like you expect each other to use your weaknesses against you." Shred then turns back to Rob. Shred hmms, and she nods, "I know.. it is.. not an ideal situation Rob.. but it is the world we live in. You know all there is to know about me though.. And you know why I was afraid for a time of my past coming to light.. " Robustus moves to sit at the computer, the chair groaning slightly at how hard he sits down upon it. "How are we to serve as medics to this army if the very warriors we are entrusted to take care of refuse to give us all the information we need to make sure they operate at peak efficiency?" he inquires, a hard vent of heated air expelling from the mech's chest vent. "Do I really Shred?" he asks, "You surely do not know everything about me.. what secrets I keep." Shred sighs, "Rob, I know it's difficult, but given time, most of them will accept you, and open up to you. Plus it helps to keep up to date with their medical files.. I keep extremely detailed reports, including full information record of any work done by the lab drones." Shred then lowers her head slightly, "And, I don't need to know all your secrets.. You know as much of my past as I do, so you might as well know everything about me, Robustus." Robustus's optics dim, looking troubled, a soft vent given. "I looked them over any number of times Shred." he assures softly, "But when our own warriors are going to neutral medics to be diagnosed and treated, I have to wonder if I accepted being here too presumptively." then lifts a hand to rub at the side of his neck, fingertips sliding over a cable. "You have every right to know all about me Shred. I am no Decepticon at my very core, I never will be. My base programming will lend me to do things that could be viewed as dangerously traitor like. So tell me Shred, would you want to be with a mech that can be considered a traitor though his actions were at core no more than caring about his fellow Cybertronian?" Shred sighs, walking over, and she lays a hand upon Rob's shoulder, "Rob, you know I want to spend my time with you. You don't need to ask that. and what do you mean you've been acting in a traitorous manner? What have you done?" Robustus frowns a bit, optics lighting back up to normal hue as he looks up at you. "The first time Chimera got loose, that was because of me." he explains, then continues, "I also went to a fellow neutral medic to find out if our warriors were going to her and if they did to let me know so I could update the files as if they had the work done here. Since I had forged such a understanding with her, I went to her again when Chimera was set loose to find herself an Autobot. In essence, I told her knowing she would warn the Autobots so they could act accordingly." his optics look into Shred's own, "And that's the extent of what may be considered behavior unbefitting a true Decepticon.. something I am not." Shred sighs, and she shakes her head, "I see. Rob, I don't blame you for acting according to your own spark, in an attempt to save lives. I.. well, what do I know of anything but being a Decepticon? Yes, it is a shame you allowed information to get to the Autobots regarding Chimera.. And if Megatron finds out, you WILL be in trouble.. however.. I will back you up if it comes to it." Robustus was expecting worse from Shred to be brutally honest, so the surprise on his face is there when he hears that. He smiles and moves his hand off his neck to take Shred's hand, squeezing lightly. "Thank you for understanding. I assure you I am prepared for punishment should he find out. I should not be immune to it just because I'm a medic." Shred nods, "I know, Robustus, however, you /are/ subordinate to me in regard medical matters.. Therefore your actions are my responsibility. " then she smiles, "Besides, I care about you Rob. You're the best medic we have, bar none.." Robustus inclines his head, releasing her hand, "You are indeed and I should remember my place. Please forgive me for not addressing this sooner or even coming to you about it before I went ahead and did it." then giving you a smile, "I care about you too Shred." Shred smiles warmly, "Rob.. You know, I don't like to pull rank with you. You're too good at your job for me to know before you do anything.. just, in future, please let me know as soon afterwards as possible, so I can do what I can to avoid any problems coming of your actions." reaching again to put her hand back on his shoulder, "There.. there is something I have been thinking about, Rob. Something I don't know if I want to do or not.. part of me does.. but I'm a bit afraid.." Robustus listens quietly to Shred's words, smiling up at her as he sits there. He inclines his head and replies, "You should know that I expect to be treated as an underling despite my skills as a medic. I am old enough to know better than not to adapt to situations, and this is just one of those where I adapt to a rank structure and serve under another medic. I have no issue with it, and really you shouldn't have an issue telling me what to do either. It would actually help us both grow as individuals." he then pauses and cocks his head, "Am I going to like or dislike this thing you are thinking about?" Shred smiles softly, actually looking a bit shy.. "Well Rob.. that's just it.. I think.. maybe a bit of both.. As a mech.. you.. I hope you would like it.. but as a medic.. you may be horrified.." she turns away for a moment, reaching to start to unfasten part of her armor, above where her core is. Robustus's optic ridges rise up slightly, intrigued by the answer. "I am willing to hear out what this is and am prepared for those opposing emotional reactions should they occurs." then his optics flicker a moment, "What are you doing?" honestly sounding puzzled you are messing with your armor. Shred sighs, closing her eyes... before she turns back towards Robustus.. "Rob.. would.. would you merge your spark with me.." Robustus stares at Shred; there is certainly an interesting array of emotions that cross his face. There's a shaky and long vent of heated air given off as his optics dim in thought for a few moments. Gathering his wits for the second time this solar cycle. Then slowly his optics come back up and he looks you right in the optics, "I would, of course, Shred. But now?" he inquires, trying to see where her mind is because there really had been very little in the way of intimacy between them. A snuck kiss and a body alignment really wouldn't count now would it? Shred looks Robustus directly back in the optic.. there is some nervousness in her. Remaining silent for the moment, she shivers faintly, seemingly in some confusion.. she longs to be closer to Robustus, but she doesn't /really/ know how best to proceed.. She is so new to anything like this, the feelings within her. Robustus next question is nearly as important as the 'now', "Here?" Any moment someone could walk in and how would they explain that one away. "I didn't even know you felt this way about me Shred." he states honestly, "Doing a spark merge is a very intense and is forever. There is very little that can sever such once it is done. It is not something to be taken to lightly. Those that participate in such should truly love each other for all that they are.. can you say that about me?" Shred shivers slightly, and she nods, perhaps a little hesitantly.. "I.. I know what it is, Rob.. And.. I want to be with you.. but.. but maybe you're right..." she shakes her head for a moment. "Slag it all I'm a fool... " Robustus watches Shred quietly a few moments, then stands up. Approaching slowly and setting his hands on her shoulders. "I'd like that too Shred, to be with you, but trust me when I say to rush into it quickly without really knowing if we are compatible, that we would enjoy being together as not just friends, but lovers..." he leans over to kiss the front central part of her helm, then continues, ".. then we both would be fools." he moves his hands to embrace her gently. "Here I thought I'd be the one asking you when I felt the time was right." he murmurs, sounding a bit awed that you had the guts. Shred mms, and she nods faintly, putting her arms around Robustus.. and she lays her head upon his shoulder, "You're right of course, Rob.. I.. I guess I just don't really know the full intensity of my own feelings.. There's still so much I don't know.. I might as well almost be a protoform.." Robustus smiles to the returned embrace, "You wanted us to go slow Shred, and I respect that because of what you told me about what happened before. I am not a mech eager to make the mistakes mechs before me have and take advantage of anyone.. especially so someone I do care about." he murmurs, dipping his head down to kiss the top of your helm. "You should know what you are feeling and why you are feeling them first and foremost." Shred mms at the kiss, and she smiles softly, lifting her head up, to try and return the kiss delicately upon the metallic lips. Robustus hadn't expected that, but none the less dips down to meet your lips in a soft, tender kiss. Optics dimming a hint and embrace tightening just ever so slightly. Shred mms softly, her own returning embrace tightening just faintly, and she smiles, "Thank you for being here for me Rob.. I.. it means so much to me.." Robustus smiles back. "I'll always be here for you Shred until the day I no longer function and my spark joins Well." he assures softly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Shred's Logs